prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Purikyua All Stars/Smile! Pretty Cure Novel Review - Chapter 2
The second chapter for the novel came out a while ago, so I aplogize for the late review... Soo, this chapter was actually quite interesting. I'm personally a fan of the Akane x Brian ship, and I am kinda sad with how it ended. But they're both happy, so I'm cool with it. Anyways, let's start with the summary. Summary: Ten years after their final battle with Pierrot, Hino Akane is now working at her parent's okonomiyaki shop. While working in place of her father - as he's in the hospital for back pain, she thinks back on her life the past four years. Her dad, wanting her cooking skills to improve, sended Akane to England. However she fails to catch the attention of costumers. Except for one. Like a mircale from above, she reunites with her love - Brian Taylor. Staying with him for the summer, Akane's skills vastly improve. While parting ways again, Brian states that he is thinking of studying in Japan, which delights her. The flashback ends as Brian returns to the store - snapping Akane out of her thoughts. He has been living with the Hino family for a while now in order to complete his studies at a nearby university. As he goes upstairs, Akane decides that it's finally time - time to deliver her confession. However, after a heartbreak and meeting up with an old friend, she desperatly goes searching for memories of her life in Junior High. Until, she hears a voice... Character Review: Akane: '''I remember reading this chapter for the first time and being like, "''Dang, she really hasn't changed much." ''Of course, she has matured quite a bit as any person would, however unlike Miyuki, she mantians most of her personality from her season. I am kind of surprised that she didn't confess until now, but I mean, I guess I understand. Her relationship with Brian feels natural and I do like that. I am also glad that she is carrying on her family's buissness, as she does have a real knack for cooking. However, I do realize that - like Miyuki - Akane doesn't remeber a thing about being a PreCure. I assume that it's the same for the other girls too, but more on that later. '''Brian: '''I do know quite a few people who don't really care for him much, but I find him to be pretty cool. He's just a really nice person. He states in the chapter that he wants to bring England and Japan closer together and allow people to connect beyond the boundaries of countries, which is really an interesting yet pleasant dream. I do enjoy his interactions with Akane, and I hope to see more of him in the future. '''Plot Review: Like I said earlier, I do like the whole Akane and Brian ship, so I don't really mind that the majority of the chapter is centered around it. I do appreciate the other little bit of the chapter too, like Akane thinking back to her days in Juinor High. But, her memory is really broken like Miyuki's and she doesn't really remember much until a certain encounter. I find quite heartwarming that she kept so many thing from 10 years ago - such as the charm her friends made for her in episode 40. Speaking of broken memory, I'm really think that Joker just removed the girls' memories of eachother and their time as PreCure so he can carry out whatever evil plan he's trying to accomplish. Link to Chapters 1 and 2: https://precure.livejournal.com/3270767.html Link to Twitter: https://twitter.com/SmileTLProject?lang=en Once again, I'd like to thank the team of translators for putting in so much time and effort into this project. The team has also created a twitter that is linked above, so please go follow them if you can. From what I've seen of Yayoi's chapter, I'm hyped to read the rest of it. Anyways, thank for reading my review on the second chapter of the Smile PreCure Novel! :) -Purikyua All Stars (NekoAnnie) Category:Blog posts